The Truth? I Hate You I Love You
by Toqsiuure
Summary: "I'm not going to even humor you in the notion that I like you, because, news flash! I don't. But you know what? I don't like Loki. I'm not saying I don't like jotun Loki, or I don't like æsir Loki, I don't like the Loki that threw me out of a fucking window and tried to rule the goddamn earth."
1. Chapter 1

Tony blasted a doombot directly into its chest cavity and chuckled. What was this? It wasn't even hard. He had fought actual super villains that, you know, were difficult to defeat. Not that he was complaining, it took a lot of drinks to forget all the shit that went down when Thor's insane brother with daddy issues decided to take his tantrum to earth. The Hulk roared behind him and he turned to see a wave of doombots approach. Now this might be interesting. They were no competition when only a couple of them were running around causing mischief, but the sheer amount in this wave might be a bit of a challenge.

_ "You have several on your left, Stark,"_ Black Widow's voice rang clear into his helmet. He turned to see them all lined up, as if they wanted a blaster to the face.

"JARVIS, reroute 90% power to front right blaster," he tensed his muscles against the impending backlash of the blast. A ball of power thrust itself from the suit and through the stomachs of the doombots, straight through as if they were paper and not the strengthened metal that they were. The blast continued to hurtle until it hit the support beam of a billboard. The beam gave a deep groan as it started to give way towards a bunch of onlookers that had congregated during the fight.

"Shit. Cap, there are civilians left? You on that?"

_ "Sorry, dealing with civilians in a storefront on the east side, Hawk?"_

_ "Can't make it in time, on a rooftop-"_ an explosion from one of Clint's arrows cut off the rest of his reply.

Tony sighed and moved to rescue the civilians when a doombot grabbed onto his ankle and threw him to the ground. Tony cursed and sent a blast through his face, turning to race towards the falling billboard but being stopped mid air by a metal hand crushing into his thigh, bending the metal armor into his muscle.

When did these doombots get strong?

Tony felt something rustle his hair forward and send shivers down his spine. It felt as if someone was gently blowing on his skin, but in a way that reminded him of a full body scan. Just a ring going around his entire body, then running his length. Tony arched his back in the way that a cat might when stretching into the sun, but shook it off and returned to the doombot slowly crushing his suit. The hint of something green could be seen shimmering out of the corner of his mask, however Tony was preoccupied with sending his foot through the doombot's face and pushing off the lifeless body, then turning towards the civilians… but they were gone.

Instead stood a figure that made a trickle of fear run through him, although no one would ever get him to admit it. Leather armor, green cape cascading down his back, and gold glinting in the sun. Loki stood with his one arm outstretched, towards the support beam that was now completely encased in ice. He waved as if making the infinity sign with an elegantly fanned hand, and a crescent burst from his hand. It wasn't completely visible, more like when you look along a hot road and you think you see water, but it ends up being a mirage. As the wave hit the doombots they made a noise that no one, not even robots should make. It was an electric scream as if something was making their insides fry, high pitched and robotic but somehow the most human thing he had ever seen them do. They all stood for a moment after the wave had passed through them, and then sparks burst from them and they fell to the floor.

All too late Tony realized that the wave was much too close for him to even think about flying out of its path when it passed through his suit. The electronic screen in front of his eyes slightly wavered, but other than that his suit seemed fine.

"JARVIS! Are systems all intact?"

_ "We were offline for but a fraction of a moment, sir."_

Tony grunted and took off, landing mere seconds later in front of the insane god. He opened his mask and quirked an eyebrow.

"You savin' lives there, Reindeer Games?" he extended his ankle, making sure that the doombot hadn't actually impaired his suit in any way. "Where did all the citizens go?"

Loki made a face of disgust. "The repulsive midgardians fled when they felt themselves in danger," Tony might not have noticed what Loki was holding if he hadn't moved his shoulder back slightly, making the bundle visible.

"Did you save a baby? That seems a little super hero of you. Was the mom screaming 'my baby!' as the billboard fell dramatically towards her and you just couldn't help yourself?"

_ "What is going on over there? All the doombots were hit by a wave of something and are inactive. Stark, respond."_

_ "It didn't look like something of this world... Unless Doom has been working really hard."_

_ "Maybe Doom has been playing with somebody out of his league?"_

_ "Stark, did you recognize the tech? Stark, respond!"_

"JARVIS, mute them." He muttered and refocused on Loki.

Loki made a guttural sound and sneered. "I would not put too much doubt in the notion that your kind has started to mate with vegetation. Have you no sense of preservation for your species? The mother of this infant left it without any regret, only her safety in mind and not that of her own child," he looked down at the bundle and back at Tony. "This infant is too young to even know that he has gotten a second chance," he walked over to Tony and extended the bundle to him. He accepted it and looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Jail?" he asked. "Asgardian justice or something like that?"

Loki rolled his eyes and made teleport out. "Asgardian justice was served, St-"

"MAN OF IRON! WHY DO YOU NOT RESPOND TO THE CAPTAIN'S REQUEST?" boomed Thor, becoming louder as the god became closer. Loki's eyes widened mid-teleport and he flinched as he vanished, a look of panic as he met Tony's gaze… Then he was gone. He had to admit that this time's teleportation was not up to Loki's usual caliber. Much more lurchy... and blue.

"MAN OF IRON! I HAVE FOUND YOU," smiled Thor slapping him on the back.

Tony grimaced, as even with his suit on Thor was freaking strong. "JARVIS, revoke mute," he turned and flashed a winning smile at Thor."Thor! Buddy! Sorry, when Loki did that wave thing JARVIS went offline till now."

"That explains it, son of Stark. Come, let us rejoice in our victory! This battle took no lives, but was valiant all the same." Thor's face dropped as if he suddenly processed what Tony had said. "Loki? Loki was here?"

"Only for a moment. Saved an abandoned baby and talked about second chances. Anyhoo, we better go tell Captain Freedom that all is well."  
Tony blasted off towards Cap before he had to answer anymore of Thor's questions. If there is one thing that no one can handle, it's sad Thor.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony stretched on his leather chair and lazily rotated his drink, looking over the skyline. The damage from the last battle was rather minimal, thanks to Loki. Which Fury can't seem to decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. All Tony was glad about was that they didn't take much money from Stark Industries. Not that he minded, he was richer than anyone should be. But whenever there was a particularly expensive battle, Pepper was rather tense for the next few days. And if Tony had to choose between Loki and an angry Pepper, he would choose Loki every time.

Draining his glass and wincing slightly at the burn, he stood up and made his way towards the lab. That doombot had slightly crushed the shin plate, and he was not going to let some crazy super villain that was definitely not smarter than him get the better of his suit.

"JARVIS, if you could pull up the diagram for the left leg of the suit, I'll be down in… um. Hello, Loki. You look rather blue today. Where is the ray of sunshine I have come to know and love?"

"I would silence that incessant chatter if I were you, Stark."

Loki was indeed more blue than usual. His skin was a rather lovely shade of cerulean, with a web of what looked like tattoos in different shades across his face and, Tony assumed, rest of his body. It was actually rather pretty, which contrasted with the look of self disgust on his face. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at Tony. He wondered faintly if he remembered to program JARVIS to inform S.H.I.E.L.D if Loki was in the tower. He hadn't.

"Is there a particular reason that you are in my tower in all your blue glory?"

Loki looked away momentarily and then pushed his shoulders back. Probably trying to look regal or something like that. He was a prince, after all.

"I would not be here if it were not necessary, Stark. You, out of your band of misfits, are the one least likely to throw me out before I have a chance to explain myself."

"Well, you did throw me out of a window. There is still a bit of bad blood between us," Tony replied with a nonchalant shrug. He was trying to hide the slight shake in his hand by gripping his glass harder.

"You are the most intelligent out of Thor's friends, and I wish to call upon your intelligence. Normally I would not need your help, however I have come to the conclusion that you could be quite helpful. If you help me I shan't harm your body in any way for the duration of your assistance."

"What about mentally?" Loki gave him a look that made him slightly regret the lack of brain-to-mouth cooperation. "Right. Well. I still don't see why I would help you. Also, you haven't even told me your problem-"

"My problem, you unobservant buffoon, is my appearance! Did you not inquire about it already? This repulsive form will not go away, something happened when l teleported during your last battle and I cannot return to my æsir form!" a slightly crazed look came over Loki's face and Tony took a step back. "I look jotun! This form is foul and I wish to be rid of it once more."

"Look, Prancer, I think you might want to calm down. Also, don't you think that Thor would know more about this?"

This, apparently, was not what Loki wanted to hear.

"Thor used to slaughter Jotun, I at his side! Rightfully so, they are the stuff of nightmares, they are the monsters under the bed at night. To be one is to be the lowest form of a creature possible! They are brutish, vile, despicable creatures who hold nothing dear to them but darkness and cold. Æsir children are brought up to loath Jotun, to see one is but a cry to ready the arms. If my so called father had not hidden my parentage from me until recently, I would not be here as I would have allowed Thor to end such a pitiful excuse for an existence. Even hidden in my other state Odin treated me with a double standard that I did not understand until light was shed upon this vulgar form. Thor would be repulsed and not at all helpful in this situation. I shall not ask him for help."

Now, while Loki was still a little shit, no one should hate themselves that much. I mean, that might explain why he was such a messed up guy. If Asgard was such a brilliant place, why haven't they gotten rid of prejudice and stuff like that? I mean, it's like Loki was raised in an incredibly racist family and then realized that he was the race that he thought was an abomination.

"Loki, buddy, you need to calm down."

"CALM DOWN? I NEED TO BE FIXED," Loki had slowly walked towards Tony during his speech and now his arm was extended and pressed against the wall by the side of Tony's head. Loki allowed Tony to push him away.

"Look, does it really matter what you look like? I mean, you're still Loki!"

Loki made as if to leave. "I should not have expected a midgardian to understa-"

"No, I don't think you understand yourself!" Tony said, pointing a finger at Loki's chest. "I'm not going to even humor you in the notion that I like you, because, news flash! I don't. But you know what? I don't like Loki. I'm not saying I don't like jotun Loki, or I don't like æsir Loki, I don't like the Loki that threw me out of a fucking window and tried to rule the goddamn earth. And you know what? That is the Loki that all the Avengers hate, too. Except Thor, who still thinks that the sun shines out of your ass. You know what else? I don't even think that is the real Loki! I think I hate the tantrum Loki, who found out that he was adopted and thinks that no one loves him-"

"Odin-" Loki started, trying to work out of being startled that Tony was yelling at him.

"Yeah, Odin, boo-hoo. You know what? Odin may be a shitty father, but so was mine and you don't see me blowing up cities! Well, not anymore. But Thor loves you more than is probably healthy, and from what I hear, Frigga thought of you as her own, and the only thing about you that she is ashamed of is how you chose to deal with this shit storm."

At the mention of his mother Loki's eyes softened a bit.

"Do not mention Frigga. She is a fool for tricking herself into caring for a monster."

"No, she's a mom. She's a mom and she loves you. She probably loves the batshit crazy misguided Loki, but I bet anything she misses the real Loki. I think that the real Loki is the one who that gave that baby a second chance during the battle, and did it selflessly because that baby isn't going to remember damn a thing. And you know what I am doing right now? Trying to give that fucker a second chance like that baby, and I, was given."

Tony was breathing heavy and removed the finger from Loki's chest. Brushing off some imaginary dust from his arm, he allowed Loki to absorb what was just thrown at his face.

"You know not of the ways of Asgard," said Loki softly, his face way too close to Tony for comfort.

"You need to love yourself. Watch some chick flicks. I got some ice cream in the fridge. You're probably lactose, though. You seem lactose. Or you choose to eat healthy. I can have JARVIS send for some coconut ice cream or maybe sorbet…" he swore Loki's mouth quirked up into a smile before he had a handle on the situation again. Tony turned to refill his glass. "I'm thinking Princess Diaries. You know, finds out she is a princess, throws a tantrum, from a far away kingdom where they speak with a funny accent. It's like the opposite of you _and_ you at the same time."

When Tony turned around, Loki was gone. Tony shook his head.

"JARVIS?"

_"Yes, sir?"_

"Erase all footage of Loki from our last encounter."

_"Yes, sir."_


End file.
